Everything
by XsesenX
Summary: What I wish would've happened after Lizzie kissed Gordo on the cheek at the end of "Bye Bye Hillridge". VERY L/G, VERY fluffy, which is new for me. R&R, PLEASE!!!


"Everything"  
  
By:Sesen ObsidianMoon  
  
Site: http://www.lizzieandgordo.cjb.net  
  
Journal: http://www.blurty.com/users/me221  
  
eMAIL: Lalaine_rawks@yahoo.com  
  
Distribution: Sure, just ask me first  
  
Feedback: Yes, please! Flames will be used to toast marshmallows..  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire. If I did, I'd be playing Lizzie. If I did, You can guess what I'd be doing in Adam Lamberg's trailer...  
  
Disclaimer #2: I also don't own the song EVERYTHING by Lifehouse. Although, I wish I did! It rawks!   
  
A/N: As you can tell by the second disclaimer, this is a songfic, although the song doesn't show up until later.  
  
A/N: I haven't had a chance to proofread this yet. Please tell me about typos!!!  
  
A/N: I'm pretty sure this is one-shot. I have a few ideas on where to continue it to, but I don't know if I want to ruin it by continuing it. R&R, and I'll decide!  
  
A/N: The i italics /i are cartoon Lizzie, and the b bold /b are both the note from Lizzie's mom, and the lyrics.  
  
==========================================  
  
==========================================  
  
I pulled away and opened my eyes. He was staring at me with his amazingly intense blue eyes. There was so much emotion hidden in them. They were like pools of feeling that you couldn't help but want to swim in. We stood there staring for a few moments, when suddenly, the entire eighth grade class walked between us. It snapped me out of my trance, and I looked over the crowd, trying to see Gordo. For a moment, I had caught Kate's eye, and she smiled at me, and nodded, knowingly. I exchanged her smile, when Ethan moved in front of Kate to talk to her, breaking one of the few moments we had as friends in middle school. Oh my gosh, Ethan... why in God's name did I ever like him?! He has no substance! Not like Gordo, who-  
  
GORDO! God, where is he?! I had to speak to him, and quickly. I bolted off the steps, and sprinted around the hallways, towards his locker. But he was gone. I reluctantly slowed, and turned to walk to my own locker. Finally reaching it, I began to spin the combination. i ::standing at a locker, fiddling with the combination:: 32-16-40. 32-16-40... DAMMIT MCGUIRE! OPEN YOUR LOCKER! /i but I was too deep in thought to do much of anything. I took in a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. i Let's try that again. 32-16-40. /i I jiggled the handle a bit, and it opened. i FINALLY! /i I grabbed my CD player, stuffed it into my backpack along with a few notebooks I knew I wouldn't need the next week, and the current novel I was really into. i ::flipping through a book that has "Someone Like You" written on the cover:: Mandy Moore's new movie is based on it. It's actually good! ::goes back to reading about Halley and Macon:: /i I shut my locker, and began to walk, still zipping my book bag, when I heard a familiar voice. "Lizzie!" I turned, surprised. i What is *he* doing here? /i   
  
"Um... hey, Ethan. What's up?"  
  
"Uh, nothing. I just wanted to know, are you busy this Friday?"  
  
I looked at him quizzically. "Isn't Friday the end-of-the-year dance?"   
  
He looked confused for a moment, which totally didn't surprise me. i Whoa. Never thought THAT would be in my thoughts! /i After a moment of contemplating, he said. "Yeah! That's why I'm here, actually. I was wondering if you wanted to go... I- I mean... with me. Like, as my date."  
  
i ::Sitting looking a bit confused:: I've been waiting for this moment for three years. Why aren't I happier about it? /i "Um, Ethan, I... I'd really like to, but..." He just stood there, not taking the hint. I took a deep breath. "But, um... Ethan? I Kind of... well, I like someone else. I'm sorry."  
  
He looked only a bit hurt, but then he noticed Claire down the hall. "Oh, Liz, it's okay, really!" He took off down the hall, calling for Claire. I began walking towards the east doors, when I bumped into yet another familiar figure.   
  
"OOf!" I stumbled a bit, then looked up while I was apologizing. "Sorry- Kate?"  
  
"Lizzie, I'm only gonna say this once, and if you tell anyone, I'll deny it to the grave. I really admired that. You gave up the chance to be with your dream guy. For Gordo. I just wanted to let you know how great that was of you." She began to walk past me, when I stopped her.   
  
"Kate?" She turned. "I didn't give up my dream guy. I don't deserve your... admiration, for lack of a better word."  
  
Kate looked at me quizzically. "You're still gonna go with Ethan?!"   
  
I shook my head, smiling. "Turns out, he's not my dream guy. Gordo is." We exchanged large grins, and she hugged me. In a public place.   
  
"You're a really good person, Lizzie."   
  
So are you, Kate! I mean, when you try to be. Like just now." I told her as we broke our friendly embrace.  
  
She continued walking towards the west doors, as I began towards the east exit. "Lizzie?" I turned around. "Um, I miss you guys. Gordo, Miranda, you... You guys were always more faithful then any cheerleader could ever be. Maybe we could get together one day over the summer?"   
  
I smiled at her, surprised by how much she was like the Kate I used to know. "Sounds great." We both turned, smiling as if we shared a large secret, but the kind you just have to tell everyone. I exited through the east doors, and began to walk home.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
"Mom? I'm home!" I entered the kitchen, and walked over to the refrigerator, and noticed a note on it.  
  
b Lizzie-  
  
Hey honey! Welcome home! Hope today was fun! Your dad and I went out for a meeting with Matt's Vice Principal, then we're all going to go out to dinner. Call me on my cell phone if you want to come, we'll come pick you up. Well, I'll see you later!  
  
Love,  
  
Mom /b  
  
Great. Home alone! I grabbed an apple, and went up to my room, where I switched on my computer. I put on my away message, hoping Miranda would get it, and call, like I told her in it. I got my book out of my back pack, along with my CD player, and grabbed a blanket.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
I spread the blanket out, and laid down on it. I turned on my CD player with my favorite CD in it. "Lizzie's Slow Mix- Vol. 1" It held songs like Could It Be Any Harder by the Calling, Everything by Lifehouse, and Stars by t.A.T.u. I opened my book to my page, and began to read, happy with the silence.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
27 pages and 9 songs later, I was interrupted. "Hey, Gordo!" God, it was SO good to see him... I pulled the headphones off, but didn't bother to stop it. We could use the background noise.  
  
"Hey, Lizzie. Um, can we talk?"   
  
"Yeah, what's up?"  
  
b You are the light   
  
that's leading me,  
  
To the place,   
  
where I find peace,   
  
again. /b  
  
"Um, What happened earlier, you didn't... mean it, did you?"  
  
i What?! Oh my gosh... I... I was wrong? /i "What are you asking, Gordo?" I was too hurt to even comprehend this.  
  
"I just... I don't want you to break my heart." I stood, and moved over to stand in front of him, our noses almost touching.   
  
"Only if you promise not to break mine." It came out as a barley audible whisper. I felt his arms go around my waist, as he pulled me into an embrace.  
  
b You are the strength,   
  
That keeps me walking.  
  
You are the hope, that keeps me trusting,  
  
You are the light, into my soul,   
  
You are the purpose,   
  
You're everything. /b  
  
I tipped my head up, and closed my eyes as his lips barely brushed mine.   
  
b How can I stand here with you,   
  
And not be moved by you?  
  
Would you tell me, how could it be,   
  
Any better then this? /b  
  
"Gordo?" I whispered through the kiss.  
  
"Hmm?" He asked, still not breaking contact.  
  
I finally had to pull away, and leaned my forehead against his. "Why didn't you tell me?"   
  
He looked at me, a look that was so full of emotion, I could've melted. "Because I was afraid you'd reject me."  
  
I smiled at him. "For the first time, you're wrong. I gave up a date with Ethan because I fell in love with you." i Whoa. Even *I* didn't see that one coming! /i  
  
"What did you just say?!" He asked shocked.  
  
"I love you." I replied, angry with myself. i He doesn't feel that way, you stupid- /i  
  
"I love you, too, Lizzie." All doubt faded from my mind at that moment, as he kissed me again. This moment I'll never forget.  
  
b You're all I want,  
  
You're all I need,  
  
You're everything,  
  
Everything.  
  
You're all I want,  
  
You're all I need,  
  
You're everything,  
  
Everything.  
  
You're all I want,  
  
You're all I need,  
  
You're everything,  
  
Everything.  
  
You're all that I want,  
  
You're all that I need,  
  
You're everything,  
  
Everything.  
  
And how can I stand here with you,   
  
And not be moved by you?   
  
Would you tell me how could it be,   
  
Any better then this?  
  
And how can I stand here with you,   
  
And not be moved by you?   
  
Would you tell me how could it be,   
  
Any better...  
  
Any better than this...  
  
And how can I stand here with you,   
  
And not be moved by you?   
  
Would you tell me how could it be,   
  
Any better then this?  
  
Would you tell me, how could it be, any better than this? /b  
  
Life was finally perfect. 


End file.
